


Overcome

by calamityglittertoes



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, OC mention, Possession, death with respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityglittertoes/pseuds/calamityglittertoes
Summary: Evil X has brought an army to take over the Hermitcraft server and he has succeeded. Xisuma has failed to protect his hermits.... Or has he?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my fellow hermit fan friends. Thank you for giving me the courage to write.

Xisuma's lungs burned and his muscles ached as he ran for his life through the burning ruins of the shopping district. He should have never underestimated how far the End Mother would push Evil X to carry out her will. Rather than half thought out plans easily stopped with a kick from the server, Evil X had hacked into the server's code and removed the protections Xisuma put in place, allowing the voidwalker army to invade and capture the hermits. Xisuma had no idea how many of the hermits were still free or how many had been taken, all he knew was that so long as they were still on the server, he would be able to save them, provided he found a safe place to pull up the admin screens. Vaulting over a collapsed wall and hiding behind the rubble, Xisuma pulls out his pickaxe and quickly digs underground, replacing the blocks behind him. He narrowly avoids digging into Decked Out, the ravagers the least of his problems, but he'd rather not be skewered on their horns and be sent to spawn where he would be an easy target. Breaking through the stone into an unexplored cave, Xisuma ran through the darkness. Unable to see much of anything, he didn't see the trip wire until it was too late, his foot snagging on the wire, activating the trap, leads flying from the darkness and wrapping around his limbs. Struggling to free his arm to cut himself loose, he's not prepared for the sword that comes swinging at him from the darkness. Unable to defend himself, respawn catches his death, sending him back to spawn. As soon as Xisuma's feet are on solid ground, he tries to run for it, only for one of the voidwalker soldiers to trip him. Falling to his knees, his arms were grabbed and tied behind his back. Xisuma was captured, without him Hermitcraft had no chance, he had failed. Hanging his head in shame, Xisuma ignored the footsteps approaching him until the blade of a sword tapped underneath his chin, forcing his head up to see Evil X, his eyes blank, mind gone beneath the End Mother's control, standing before him wielding the sword at his neck. "You failed Xisuma" Evil X spoke, his voice echoing with the End Mother's voice layered over it. "You should have known you couldn't run forever. After all, All Will Be One In The End." Raising the sword up, Evil X prepared to bring the blade down as Xisuma closed his eyes, unwilling to face reality.

Xisuma jerked awake, his body jolting upright, ready to run, to escape. His mind catching up a moment later, he realizes he's in bed, in the storage tower of his base. From his position Xisuma can see through the landing bay openings that the surrounding jungle is still lush and green in the moonlight, not burning to the ground from voidwalkers searching for the hermits. To set his mind at ease, he pulls up the admin screens, looking over and double checking not only the protections in place on the server, but also the hermits health and well being. He even sends a message in the chat asking if everything is going alright and feels relief flood his body as the late night hermits send back confirmations that everything was running smoothly. Even a message from Grian implying he was misbehaving, which was par for the course for the red sweatered man. Letting himself fall back onto the bed, Xisuma relaxes, he knows he won't be sleeping again that night, but the knowledge that he was safe, and more importantly his hermits were safe, was enough to calm him.


End file.
